Hidden Weapons
by Swami42
Summary: Luffy and Zoro look forward to showing that the Strawhats have a powerful hidden weapon.No pairings nakama rated T for vague description of a not very nice event poor Zoro . Better description inside.


_AN: I have NO idea where this came from, was just mucking about on my new laptop testing it out and suddenly there it was writing itself. How odd. It only took like ten minutes to write so it's not brilliant lol. Still R&R pwease. Its just a short One Short nakama fic with vague references of soft non-con. Nothing explicit or in your face. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, how can you tell? Well the fact that your reading this on a fanfiction site and not a manga site should be a dead giveaway really XD _

_................................................................................................................................................................._

"Spread em"

Hands placed firmly on the polished surface in front of him, Luffy looked into the face of the person doing the same opposite him on the other side of the table. Zoro meet Luffy's gaze with the same slightly amused smirk.

These goons were nothing, not even worth bothering about. If it weren't for Nami's insistance that this meeting with the group's leader would be of a great financial benifit to her, erm I mean them, then they wouldn't even be here. These lowlifes were so obiously pissing themselves just being close to wanted criminals of thier calibre that they insisted on this demeaning search for possible hiden wepons. As though the two of them would stoop to such crude methods, they didn't need a hidden pistol or dagger to take out these bozos. Besides, Luffy's devil fruit abilities were common knowledge and you would have to be blind not to spot the three very obiously not hidden Katana that the swoardsman had on him when he came in. These had quickly been confiscated by trembeling hands -fully aware that they could easily be killed for doing so- 'No wepons in the inner sanctum', they had insisted with chattering teeth. If there was so much as a smuge on his pecious blades when he got them back someone would be paying dearly, the swordsman promised himself. Anyway, it was pointless he didn't need his swords to deal with these guys and unless they dismembered Luffy then they were letting him saunter into thier precious 'santctum' with wepons more powerful than any gun or cannon. The whole thing was pitiful really, so the two of them just grinned conspiratorially at each other.

But it had to be done, all they needed was to meet up with the boss of this pretentious wanna be organisation, get the information they needed and they could get to the next island a hell of a lot better off than they were currently ,which was, as was usual for the strawhats, stone cold broke. For once though kicking the guys ass wouldn't work as the bastard had cleverly organised an exchange; the location of the information (which would be relayed onto the rest of the crew through a mini den den mushi) in exchange for an audience with Monkey D Luffy. The idiot probably wanted to set up some sort of trading initiative or something, or did he actually think he'd be able to beat Luffy. Truly pitiful. Clever but pitiful.

Two men walked out from a large, ornate door behind them. Something in the self important gait of the two showed that they were probably from the higher workings of the underground society. Still, nothing to present a serious challenge for the two pirates.

One of the men, muscular and of average height, came behind Luffy and pushed him roughly so that his weight was more evenly distributed across his hands on the table. The other man, taller but slimmer than his partner and with sharp rodent like features, had already started on Zoro across from them. Luffy took his time to look round the high ceilinged chamber, unconcerned as the muscular man carried out his search, his hands spreading over his back, up his arms, down his legs then back up again.

The rodent like man started a quick search for weapons he knew wouldn't be there in the first place, it was a pointless procedure for pirates such as these, still... The man grinned darkly to himself. Hands moved down to the swordsman's hips and continued to travel as the rodent man stepped closer. Zoro's back muscles tensed and his hand curled slowly into a fist as he felt the man's touch hardened and linger un-necessarily long on the inside of his thighs and work their way up to cup his ass. Rodent man step yet closer pressing himself against Zoro's back and snaked one arm around the green haired man's waist in a tight hold as his other hand's grip tightened through the black material of the seat of Zoro's trousers. Fingers squeezed mockingly, nails digging in painfully as one digit was strategically moved and slowly pushed upwards and forwards as far as the material would allow.

As he glanced around the, to be honest, well over decorated lobby, Luffy heard the man behind him chuckle lightly at something. Intrigued his gaze turned back towards his first mate. Zoro's grip on the table had tightened, one of his hands clenched and his eyes had darkened. It took a second for Luffy to realise that he couldn't see where the man's other hand was. Looking up Luffy saw the rodent like man step smugly away from his swordsman with an evil grin plastered on his smug pointy features, catching the eye of the man behind Luffy his grin lengthened slightly and the muscular man chuckled knowingly again catching Luffy's shoulder in a powerful grip as the rubber boy tried to lurch forward angrily. Zoro looked up at his Captain holding his gaze as he slowly shook his head silently communicating that it wasn't worth it. Yes it so was Luffy silently argued back shaking with rage but the older man held his gaze level, "Afterwards" he promised aloud.

"You can go in now, the boss is expecting you."

Luffy wrenched himself away from the muscular man's grip still silently seething. Zoro was right though, they needed this to go off without a hitch. They could deal with these bastards once Nami, Sanji and the others confirmed the location of the needed information.

Zoro stepped forward to join his captain and was met with the grinning face of the rodent bastard smirking darkly at him, all together to pleased with himself. Zoro glared darkly back. Oh yeah, the moment they got the call from the money grabbing witch it would be a pleasure to wipe that overly smug grin of the bastards overly pointy excuses for a face!

"Come on Zoro"

Turning towards the ornate door the pair walked in sync into the even larger highly decorated room beyond. The poor bastards don't stand a chance thought Zoro with a shadow of a smirk, if I don't get to them first Luffy's gonna beat the shit out of them.

It seemed that no matter how clever the enemy thought it was being there was always one weapon of this pirate crew that they foolishly forgot to account for. Which was stupid really because it was the strongest and most fearsome hidden weapon of them all. And, at the end of the day it was the one weapon that people would never be able to take from them. Their loyalty to their nakama.


End file.
